


Constricted

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Setting - 90's, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dubious Morality, Enthusiastic Oral, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day nine.He probably should've listened to his moral side.





	Constricted

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for the longest time. Glad to finally be able to write it!
> 
> Enjoy!

The kids those days had an attitude that Ollie's parents would've probably slapped him for. It made him feel old, his annoyance about it, like he wasn't an old Commie who was all about fighting The Man.

He supposed the worst part was that the kid had come in to try and replace Hal as Green Lantern, and he was treating Oliver like he was The Man. 

Kyle Rayner had waltzed in with his stupid chunky crab mask and his curtain haircut, hanging out with Ollie's son like they were following in his and Hal's past. But Kyle had no respect for the past that they shared, replacing the man that they...that _Ollie_ had lost.

It made him want to throttle the kid. Or to shake him by the shoulders and tell him that he wasn't the bad guy, and to stop calling him shit like "old man". 

The kids those days didn't know how to respect anyone, which was the only explanation he had for pushing the kid to his knees in front of him.

It was an explanation but certainly not an excuse for why he was pushing fingers into that stupid curtain haircut, yanking it like they were in a cat fight. But, for all his disrespect, Kyle went willingly with his hands, brown eyes wide, frown wobbling.

And, _oh_, was that unexpected? The kid looked nervous but willing, eye contact broken in favor of him eyeing up Ollie's crotch. Kyle licked his lips and Ollie's mind finally caught up to him.

"Shit, kid, I'm sorry," Ollie said, pulling his hand away from his hair, "I-"

Kyle cut him off with a groan, grabbing Ollie's hand and putting it back in his hair.

"No, no. Teach me a lesson, old man."

He sounded sick with need, and Ollie knew he shouldn't do it. Take advantage of the kid's daddy issues or whatever was wrong with him. It would be the wrong thing to do, that much was obvious.

Ollie still hadn't let go of his hair, and Kyle kept talking.

"C'mon, I promise I'm good at it. You can even call me by his name, I wouldn't care." Kyle urged, practically moaning.

He nearly recoiled at the thought, fucking Rayner's pretty boy face and calling him by Hal's name. He could almost smell the scent of pine needles, hear the Simon and Garfunkel tape they had worn out on their trip.

It was too much, the memories of everything he had lost and the present of the kid on his knees in front of him, promising dirty things that Ollie should resist.

"I'll let you fuck my throat, I know you want to shut me up. You look big but I can take it, _daddy_."

Christ. Kyle was Connor's age. It was sick, be was going out across the country with Hal when he was still in diapers, had been a hero since before he was born. And, yet, he could feel his resolve slipping, almost letting a moan out at the title.

"Daddy, huh? You like it when I call you that? Dirty old man likes 'em young?"  
"Shut up, brat." He said before he could stop himself, stomach nearly bottoming out from the smirk that spread over Kyle's face.  
"Make me, daddy."

He was pulled at his belt before he could stop himself, yanking it out through the loops and tossing it aside to open his fly. He was half hard already, just from the sight of Kyle on his knees and the kid's filthy mouth.

"God, I knew you were gonna be big." Kyle moaned, eyes trained on Ollie's rapidly hardening cock, fingers twisted in his light wash jeans.

He didn't touch Ollie, just held his mouth open wide, waiting for Ollie to do whatever he wanted. The sight almost made him uncomfortable, the kid had a baby face and, if Ollie hadn't seen his ID when he got carded at the bar earlier, he would be worried about him being underage.

But Kyle was legal and waiting and _wanting_. And Ollie physically couldn't put it off, couldn't resist that hot, pink little mouth any longer. 

He smacked the head of his cock against the kid's tongue just to hear the filthy sound, just to hear him moan for it like a little whore.

"You're pretty and you suck cock, I should keep you." Ollie murmured, feeding the kid the head of his cock.

His mouth was velvet soft around his cock, hot and wet and perfect. Ollie sunk in with ease, the kid hadn't been lying about not having a gag reflex. Kyle took his cock easily enough, mouth working around him.

It felt fucking good, it had been too long since he had a pretty boy's mouth around his cock. The last person had probably been Hal, and a part of him wanted to test if Kyle was really okay with him calling him by Hal's name.

The part of him that didn't want the blowjob to stop won out though. Instead, he gripped the back of Kyle's head with a rough fist in his hair and began to fuck his face in earnest.

He wanted to hurt Kyle. It would make him feel sick, but the kid was shoving a hand down the front of his Jean's like it was the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. So Ollie was going to give it to him as rough as they both wanted, gripping his hair tightly and pounding down onto the vice grip of his throat.

Tears leaked from Kyle's eyes and Ollie found that they only added to it all, cursing and fucking his throat faster.

"Yeah, kid? You like it when your daddy fucks your throat?"

Kyle moaned in his agreement, eyes rolling back before slipping shut. He rocked into the hand that was fisted around his cock, ready and willing to paint the inside of his jeans with his cum.

And that was enough to get him to the edge, panting and grunting as he thrust violently down Kyle's throat. He could cum in his mouth, the kid would swallow it, but he wanted to see him covered in his cum. Ollie pulled out at the last second, the first spurt hitting his tongue. The rest of it painted his flushed cheeks, frosting his tear soaked lashes.

"Fuck, daddy." Kyle panted, hips jerking up as he finished in his pants.

Then he was looking up at Ollie like he wanted a round two, and Ollie found himself worried that he might want to keep the brat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
